Issac's brother is alive?
by thek9kid
Summary: What if Isaac's brother Camden hadn't died in combat? What if when he came home to heal and reconnect with his brother he gets involved in werewolf stuff? Takes place between seasons 2 and 3, Isaac lives with scott instead of Derek. Rated T for some swearing and some sensitive content and because I'm parnoid. Enjoy! Review!


**Hello! So I was reading this fanfic and it mentioned Isaac's dead older brother, I had completely forgot that Isaac had a brother to begin with. So then I got to thinking, what if he wasn't dead?, and thus a story was born! Takes place at the end of season 2 after they defeat the Kanima, and slightly AU where Isaac lives with Scott over the summer between season 2 and 3 and not with Derek.**

**Disclaimer: I DO ****_NOT_**** OWN TEEN WOLF!**

Location: somewhere in Iraq

Camden's POV

Darkness. Pain. That's all I can feel. Then there's voices, they're speaking Arabic. Dammit, I need to get out of here. How long have I been captured? It feels like years, everyone probably think I'm dead now, with the explosion and my blood, which means Dad and Isaac think I'm dead too. I NEED to get out, I've tried, Lord knows I've tried, but I failed. I still have no idea where I am all I know is that I'm in the desert. I'm chained to the ceiling, my toes barely touching the floor, I'm blind folded too. They've been interrogating my CEOI (Communication Equipment Operation Instruction), we just call it the eieieio which I destroyed and the info. has changed anyway so they aren't going to get anything out of me anyway. I'm getting out though, and seeing my lil' bro graduate, at least I hope he graduates, or has he already graduated? I hope I haven't been here that long.

Light, a man, with a name I'll never be able to pronounce, takes my blindfold off and shines a flashlight in my face temporarily blinding me. He's about 6 feet tall, muscular, with an evil/crazy look in the eye. It's the same guy who's been torturing me. I'm in a dark, sweltering building somewhere in the desert. Well this will be fun.

"So, are you going to reconsider giving me that information Corporal Camden Lahey, or do you want to get acquainted with electricity again." The guy says with a an evil smirk and a grating accent..

"Fuck you." I spat in his face, maybe not my best move, but eh.

"ARAH!" Evil guy screams. "You know what, I'm sick of you, we only kidnapped you for the information you hold, but I don't think it's worth it, really."

Evil guy takes out an old fashioned revolver, takes out all but one bullet, and points it at my head. Shit.

"I'll give you one more chance tell me what you know."

"No, you'll just kill me anyway."

He pulls the trigger. Click.

"Tell me."

"No."

Pull. Click.

"Tell me."

"No."

Pull. Click.

"Tell me."

"No."

Pull. Click.

"Tell me, or this is it."

"No." he starts to pull the trigger, before he can I finally break the bonds on my wrists, jumping up and knocking the gun out of Evil's hands. Quickly and quietly I subdue Evil guy. Grabbing his gun I sneak out of the room into a corridor there are a few guards, I knock them out before they can sound the alarm. Finally I'm out, blinding sunlight and blazing heat attack my body. Once my eyes adjust I can see the outlines of a distant village or town or camp, it's the only thing around for miles. I start making my way towards the blip of civilization, seconds feel like minutes, minutes feel like hours, hours feel like days. At some point I can't keep walking anymore. Falling to the hot sand, I hope friendlies find me before the terrorists do, or vultures. Slowly my mind is swept into darkness.

BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

I wake up to whiteness, white walls, white ceiling, bright white lights, white bed, and white coarse sheets. I try to sit up, not a good idea. Ow. The beeping in the room speeds up, and a nurse rushes in. Yep, definitely a hospital, where though is the question.

The nurse, named Marcy according to her name tag, says, "Don't try to sit up for a while Corporal, your body has taken quite the toll. the doctor will be around to see you very soon." Marcy says in her Scottish accent.

"Where am I?" I ask curiously.

"St. Benedict's Army Hospital in Kuwait city, you're safe here."

Relief, it's finally over, I might get to go home, hopefully my family doesn't think I'm dead.

I feel my eyes drooping shut.

BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

The next time I wake up It's to Dr. Bear, an older man with dark gray eyes filled with wisdom, and gray hair, looming over my face. That's creepy.

"Uh, Hey Doc." My voice is hoarse, the end comes out in a coughing fit. Doc's telling me some medical stuff, but I'm already falling back into darkness.

BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

After my encounter with Doc. Bear I'm glad to see my army buddy Jason "Rocky" Anderson sitting next to me. Rocky's a short, muscular, fellow, dirty blond hair, green eyes, buzz cut like the rest of us.

"Hey, dude! You're alive!" Rocky's always been enthusiastic like that.

"Yeah, man, hey how long was I … well gone?" I asked awkwardly

"6 months Bro, we thought you died in that IED explosion back in Iraq." His expression is solemn.

If they thought I was dead, then who found me? "How and who found me then?"

"We did actually, we set up camp near where you were or at least where you escaped to. Mury and Sanchez found you during parole."

Damn that's good timing "Okay, last question, do you know if they told my family I'm dead, or that I'm alive again?"

Rocky's eyebrows scrunch up, he has a pained look on his face, he sighs and drops his head, "I know they told them you were presumed dead in combat, but I don't know if they've told them you're alive yet but they will, you should call them though."

I let out a shaky breath, that's gonna be one awkward conversation.

Rocky leaves after a while, he needs to get back to our company.

Later that day my commanding officer, Kyle Kelly, comes in. He's a tall lean man, brown buzz cut, and piercing blue eyes, like Isaac's. Damn I miss that kid, he's a sophomore now. Man I feel old, and I'm only 24.

"How ya feeling Lahey?" he asks, concern written on his face.

"Just Peachy." I reply sarcastically. He chuckles a little.

"Good to hear it, though with your injuries, fractured tibia, fingernails torn off, wrist broken, and a bullet wound in your thigh. I'm sending you back home give you time to heal properly."

"Fine by me Sarg." Honestly I'm gonna need some quality family time when I get home.

BREAK LINE BREAK LINE

One week later I'm walking with crutches off the plane into Beacon Hills airport. I look around for Isaac and Dad. Me and Isaac spoke over the phone, and I think he and dad are coming to pick me up, but it was kinda hard to understand Isaac because he was sobbing so much, both of us were, I hadn't talked to him in 6 months.

I look around, and I spot Isaac, Oh my god has he grown, last I remember his eyes were level with my shoulder, now he's like three inches taller than me and I'm 5' 11''. His hair's still a curly golden blond, and his eyes are the same piercing blue. He's with two other boys, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinski, I think. But where's Dad, why isn't he here?

Isaac's POV:

Oh where is he, where is he, whereishe! Come on Cam hurry up. I'm so nervous my hands are shaking, I haven't seen my brother in 1 ½ years, and I thought he was dead for 6 months of it. But he's hurt too. I couldn't really focus on what he said on the phone after I got the news, but I remember he said he was kidnapped and hurt. The worst part is I have to tell him what happened to dad, and what he did to me. That's going to be interesting, maybe I can topic avoid for a little while. Oh who am I kidding this is Cam he never let's anything rest, especially with his overprotective brotherliness. But he is not finding out about my furry little problem. My inner self nods in determination.

I'm wringing my hands, and twisting them, "Hey, Isaac, He's going to be okay, everything will be fine." Scott tries to reassure me. I smile over at Scott, he's an amazing friend.

"I know, I'm just nervous is all." I reply.

"Hey, isn't that him?" Stiles points over to the only guy in Army ACUs (Army Combat Uniforms). Cam looks so much older, Wow I'm actually taller than him now. He still has a buzz cut, blond hair that wants to curl, but it's just too short, his eyes are the same emerald green as our mother's was. Once I'm out of my shock I sprint toward my long lost brother.

Cam's POV:

Isaac sees me too, and breaks into a grin so wide I'm afraid his face will break in two, he sprints at me full speed, dang he's gotten fast. I crutch over about 2/10 of the way. Isaac throws his arms around me, I can feel him shaking with sobs, we just stand there, squeezing each other to death. Locked up in emotions, I'm crying, he's crying, Scott's crying, Stiles's crying, strangers are crying and clapping and cheering. We were very close growing up despite the age difference, I'll admit to being extremely overprotective of him, especially after mom died when he was 10 and I was 18.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Isaac voice croaks, muffled from where his face is buried in my shoulder.

"I had the same fear for a while too, but I'm here now lil' bro." I smooth his curls down and rub soothing circles on his back like I used to when he was little and had a nightmare.

We reluctantly break apart, I keep my hands on his shoulders, he looks good, fit, but a little too thin, What has dad been feeding him? Speaking of which…

"Isaac where's dad?"

Isaac freezes, his hands curl into fists, he's shaking again, he looks at me, his eyes flash with anger for a second before he closes them and takes a deep breath, hands uncurling, body stilling.

"Cam, I think we should talk about that somewhere more private, please don't freak out on me." the last part comes out as a plea.

Okay now I'm officially worried, but I don't want to upset him any more than I have already, so I nod, and flash a reassuring smile.

**YAY! First chap. finished. I have no idea how long this will go on. Updates will probably be sporadic with school, and my other two WIP's that I've been neglecting, so yeah. Also if you have any suggestions, comments, questions, or if you find some information incorrect you can leave it in a review or PM me. Bye!**

**K9Kid Out!**


End file.
